Filling the Void
by Emilyblood
Summary: Sort of sequal to Speechless or the Trouble of a Puppy Love. Sango, Miroku, and baby make their way toward the demon slayer village. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He is the property of Rumiko Takahashi y Viz Productions.

Note to people: If you read this before Saturday morning, I've made the tiny change of the prince's name. I had it grossly miss spelled originally, but after wasting superb amounts of time on the internet, I finally found it at where else? Adult motherfucking Swim.

**A/N:** Ok, this is the continuation of "Speechless or the Trouble of a Puppy Nose." I wasn't going to do a squeal, and I felt "Speechless" spoke for itself. But this story has been rolling around in my head, and so I decided I might as well give it is a shot. This story will probably only be a few chapters long—I really don't have time for more right now. I am not attaching it to "Speechless" because I'm a little proud of that story, and this one will probably read more like a bad romance novel or soap opera, which is fine and good and all, but I just need the two separate for my own writing health.

I don't know if you can get by on this one without having read "Speechless", but did I try to write this so you could skip the first part. I guess if you're reading this and you have a WTF? moment, go read "Speechless" for clarification.

Anyway…on with the show…

Chapter 1 

It was raining…again.

Sango could remember other rainy journeys but they had been so much easier to endure when she had not been weighed down by the indignities suffered by a pregnant woman.

Behind her, trudging with his black-haired head down was her companion. They only spoke in awkward and abrupt sentences, and never for more that a moment. Neither seemed to know what to say to the other nor were things looking up.

Sango wondered not for the first time how this was going to work out.

She was taking the father of her child back to her village, and she couldn't help questioning her sanity. What would the people say? Would they still trust her to lead them if they knew she had dishonored herself so? Everything she had worked for, everything she hoped to accomplish would be shattered if she lost the trust of her villagers.

Unfortunatly the opinions of the men and women living in the newly formed demon slayer village were the least of her worries.

Stealing another greedy glance over her shoulder at Miroku, Sango couldn't stop the soft sigh from slipping between her lips. All of this would be all more bearable if only _he_ were willing. He had said he chose to come with her, to stay by her side, but his actions spoke differently.

He acted like an animal caught in a trap, willing to gnaw though its own leg to escape.

She hadn't meant to, but she had trapped him. No one in their little band would have known it before, but the houshi did have some honor; he would not abandon his child. She had locked him to her by his sense of duty and obligation.

Another wave of guilt washed over her followed quickly by an upsurge of nausea to powerful to ignore.

_Not again_, she moaned as she dropped her bags in the muddy road and took off at a sprint to the roadside where she hunched over, as her stomach heaved up the contents of her noon meal.

To say she was surprised when she felt warm hands brushing across her neck as they gathered her hair was an understatement. She attempted to look up at Miroku, if for nothing else to know that it was really him who was helping her and not some passing stranger on the road, but more pressing matters distracted her.

All the other times the sickness came on he had stood frozen in his last step looking worried and very uncomfortable.

Now she felt him gently holding back her hair, and when he was sure she was done, he let the locks loose in favor of rubbing feather-light circles over her back in an effort to sooth her.

Sango could not bring herself to move. This was the closest her and Miroku had been in a long, very long time. And she liked it.

She missed him. They hadn't been together when they were together long enough for her to miss the intimacy they shared, but she missed the friend and travel companion Miroku had been before. Sango longed for his smile in her direction—not the ever-present nervous glances he sent her way—his laugh, his support. First and foremost Miroku had been her friend and from there it had been easy for her to love him. After spending all her young life around the course men of the youkai village, Miroku had been so kind and sensitive…

Even if he was most _sensitive _when he was trying to group her, he had been there for her. It had been Miroku to gather her father's armor in his outer robes, it had been Miroku to come to give her comfort after their run ins with Kuhaku.

She might have questioned her sanity in loving the monk, but she never questioned the fact itself.

But the uncertainty that really gnawed on her gut was how could he love her? She was violent because she didn't know how to say in words how she felt. She hated when he treated her like everyone else, all of those other girls.

And wasn't that what he had done? Treated her like everyone else? Used her like so many girls from so many villages from all across Japan?

For moment anger flared up in Sango, but then the soft circles being soothed into her back registered.

He was here with her. Maybe it was that he had the child he had always wanted and now that Naraku was dead he had time to enjoy fatherhood, but still he had come with her.

Raising her head, Sango met Miroku's concerned gaze for the first time she could remember for the longest time, she smiled at him. A genuine smile, not the forced ones she had been making in vain attempts to ease the awkwardness.

"Thank-you," the demon exterminator said, standing up straight. The spell of her reflection was broken and she noticed the rain was still falling. It didn't matter. "I'm glad you're here."

There was the slightest moment in his eyes that she could tell her was thrown off guard, but Miroku quickly recovered. "I'm glad I'm here too. Is there—"

The bear youkai came crashing out of the trees, paws waving in the air as it slashed at the two journey-worn travelers.

Sango's first reaction was to reach for her boomerang only to find she had left it in the middle of the road. In the time it took her to notice the missing weapon, Miroku had seized her by the hips and swung her out of the way. Grabbing up his staff he went after the bloodthirsty demon himself, calling out for Sango to stay where she was.

_Not likely_, Sango snorted, gathering up the boomerang from its place in the muddy road and quickly returned Miroku just in time to see his form fly through the air to where it landed with a skid in the roadside's ditch.

Without missing a beat, Sango was in the air, swinging the boomerang towards the monster. It connected beautifully, catching the over-sized bear squarely in the throat, ripping and tearing through fur, muscle, and bone as it decapitated. The demon slayer's attack would have gone off without a hitch if she had only been a little quicker. As the bear's paw fell to the ground, its claws slashed down her arm as Sango attempted to jump away from the spot where she had landed after throwing her weapon.

Though she managed to get of the way before she was crushed completely under its weight, she knew before she had landed on the safety of the road that her arm was badly injured.

Prying her fingers away from where she found herself clutching the wound, Sango grimace at the deep slashes oozing think dark blood.

_It could have been worse…_She thought tiredly as she began to make her way back to their travel supplies, which had become soiled with rain and mud.

Sango was so distracted with staunching the blood that she didn't see Miroku until he was already beside her; she didn't notice he was angry until he roughly pulled her arm to him, snatching the bandages she was fumbling with out of her hand in the same movement.

Quickly and with practiced hands he wrapped the wound, practically shoving it back at her when he was finished.

"That should hold you until we can get it properly cleaned," he muttered before turning abruptly to gather up the bags.

Unsure of his sudden coldness, Sango tried to reached out to him, "Miroku I—"

Before her hand could reach his shoulder, he had whirled around on her, eyes burning with an anger very much out of place on his usually serene face.

"You have never been a reckless fighter—I don't see how _now_ of all the blessed times you have to throw yourself in harm's way!"

Sango was speechless for a moment, her words shocked out of her. Quickly however she recovered. "Its not like you were doing much good! What was I supposed to do? Wait for you to _save_ me?"

Miroku went pale and his lips were a thin, tight line. "I just wish while you were in your condition you would be a little more careful."

Sango felt steam pour out of her ears. "Do I need to remind you that you don't have to be here? Its not like you're ever around when I actually need you!"

She had to clamp her and over her mouth and turn from him as soon as she spoke. Why did she say things she knew would hurt him? He had only been concerned for the baby.

The baby. That was it. She hated most the moments when she knew he was only there out of duty. It was not that she didn't want a father for her child; it was that she wanted the father of her child to love her as much as she loved him.

Miroku stared at her turned back for a moment, and he felt his hands start to shake. "Fine." He muttered, to cold from her words to say anything more. Hoisting the bags on his shoulder he began to walk down the road.

Hearing the splash of the mud under his feet, Sango turned. Seeing him leave made something in her stomach clinch.

"Miroku," she called softly and was surprised when he stopped even if he did not look back.

"Miroku don't go, I—I'm sorry."

"I wasn't leaving, but you do need to get of the rain. We'll find some place to tend to your arm." He paused, not moving, not really even seeming to breath. "I'm sorry too." With a glance to her over his shoulder, he began down the road again.

Sango stared after him. He wasn't leaving her? It had just seemed—

A small bit of hope flickered in her chest…. _Maybe?_

But she stomped out the flame. It was fine to love someone who only tolerated her, but she refused to even think of hurtful things like him caring for her too. The day she found he really did not hold her dear too, she would break.

It was better this way. It had to be.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rain had stopped and the moon had risen high in the cloud-free sky. Sango felt woozy for pain, but she was trying to hide it from Miroku. She didn't feel comfortable with him knowing her weaknesses at the moment.

Still, in the way he kept glancing at her she had a feeling he knew she needed to rest soon.

Rounding a bend in the road, the two travelers found themselves before the entrance to a castle sitting high in the hills.

Sango held back as Miroku approached the guards. Expecting him to be economical with the truth and beg his way into the manor with stories of demon attacks, Sango was thoroughly surprised when he motion toward her as she stood in the shadows and she distinctly her him say "with child". The guards regarded the monk for a moment before nodding to allow him entrance.

Turning to her with a more relaxed expression on his face than she had seen since the bear attack, Miroku beckoned for her to come. As they passed by the sentries, Sango blushed as the men stared shamelessly at her abdomen, which was only starting to show signs of the life growing with in her.

"What, no demons?" She hissed at him in a hushed tone once they were out of earshot of the men.

Miroku looked at her pointedly. "I had to make sure we had a place to stay. Telling them there was an injured pregnant woman with me seemed more of a sure thing than demons."

Sango was silent for a moment. "So you just happened to have a pregnant woman as your traveling companion?"

Miroku visibly swallowed. "I told them you were my wife."

Sango felt her face burn in the moonlight. _His wife?_ She felt light headed for a moment, before remembering _he only said it so they would let us have a place to stay for the night, and to save face for the both of us…_

_I mean nothing to him._

She tried to cool her heart with the gloomy thoughts, but it was stubborn. She could not ignore the fact Miroku would say they were married. Even if it meant nothing to him, it would be something to her, something to allow her to forget the bad when—

Her thoughts were cut through when she thought she heard her name. Looking up at Miroku, she found him not looking at her, but staring at something over her shoulder, the pleasant, calm look to his face gone. He looked angry and, though it was not an emotion she was used to seeing him use, afraid.

Turning, Sango found herself suddenly being engulfed in the arms of someone she had never dreamed nor never wished to see again. Kuranosuke.

**A/N:** Any thoughts? Keep writing or waste my time on another story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions. I do not gain financially from this creation.**

**A/N: **Yes, finals have descended on my soul and crushed it. November and the first half of December have and will be hell.

**Alexa:** Like around episode 77-78 (like I remember) the group stop at this palace and the prince there (Kuranosuke) had met Sango when she was like a pre-teen demon hunter. Now that she's grown up and hot, Kuranosuke totally puts the moves on her and Miroku is all bitter and brooding, but wants her to be happy anyway. I hope that answers your question. After re-reading this chapter, I feel like it's a re-hash of that episode.

**Naroic:** If you haven't read the fic that this is a sequel to ("Speechless or the Trouble of a Puppy Nose") that might help. If you have read that and are still confused about the angst, I guess I'm trying to develop their relationship from that plot line. I'm coming from the point of view that though they love each other, Sango and Miroku are both to afraid/shy/relationship-passive to actually say the words to the other and they both are creating their own personal hells by just assuming the other doesn't feel the same about them. Sango thinks Miroku is coming with her because of the baby and doesn't really care about her, so she feels a little used. Miroku isn't really sure why Sango is letting him join her, but he's taking the opportunity to make things right. Because of all their emotional conflict, the baby right now is more a problem for both of them than a joy. I probably haven't been clear enough about this (a fault of my lack in storytelling skills) but I'll try to work on it. Tell me how I'm doing!

**Chapter 2**

Miroku sat alone in the dark, perched on the veranda so he could see the stars. He had been trying to meditate, but he found it useless to try to concentrate on anything.

Anything but the fact Sango was currently speaking with _him_. Kuranosuke

To have an audience with Sango had been his only request in exchange for lodging during the night, and it would have been rude to refuse. Kuranosuke was a _lord_ after all, and could have had them executed if he so wished.

_Yes, a powerful lord_, a tiny voice whispered though his mind. _Someone who could give Sango everything she'd ever want or need_. He tried to push the thoughts away, but his eyes only landed on his hand, now sans air void. _You may no longer have the Kazzanna but you still taint her life. Look how much damage you have done already in such precious little time… _

Sucking in another rapid breath, Miroku attempted once more to focus his mind and energy, but it was of no use. He could not stop thinking about their arrival at the palace. _Of all the places for me to have chosen!_

**_Sango stood frozen looking more than a little surprised at the prince who was more than happy to see her. She had given Miroku one fleeting look over her shoulder, to him, in a way he wanted to believe she was begging him to step in and say something, to speak up for her as he had done with the guards._**

_**But he was frozen in his place.**_

**_It was at that moment the thought first hit him: what if Kuranosuke would take Sango in? It would mean he would have to give her up, let her go, but wouldn't that be better for her? He had been selfish, and this would be a way to atone for the wrongs he had done her. She would be provided for, Kuranosuke_** **_would probably give money to her village._**

_**That was if he accepted the child.**_

_**Could he let his own child go to another man?**_

If it's the best for her and the baby, then it did not matter what I want. If it kills me, I would have to let them go.

He decided at last that it was futile to attempt to try and meditate at the time and stood. Perhaps a walk in the night air would do him some good.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango shifted uncomfortably on the floor pillow. Her feet and back ached from walking all day, and the tiny bump that was beginning to show through her kimono was not making matters any easier.

Nor was the well-mannered man sitting across from her helping. He smiled at her knowingly, but dim-wittedly.

"My men told me they had let in a pregnant woman traveling with a monk," Kuranosuke began with a smile still on his face. "Surely Miroku has not stooped so low as to question your honor for a night's bed?"

Sango felt her eyes harden, her lips tightening in a tight frown. "In what way is Miroku lying about my honor?"

Kunsuke was clearly taken a back. "So its true? You are his wife and you carry his child?"

Sango wished she had phrased her words more carefully, but it was too late now. "I carry his child, but we are not married as yet. I suppose he did lie about that," she said quietly.

At first it appeared Kuranosuke was going to kick her and Miroku out into the night; he said nothing, an angry air covering his face. "So he uses you Sango?" Kuranosuke finally spoke. "What an irresponsible baka! To put you in such a state and then drag you all over the countryside—I am surprised he has not abandoned you yet Sango!" He exclaimed as a new thought flew into his mind. "Well, its only a matter time and he'll be gone Sango, just you watch." The prince took and angry sip of his tea, glaring into the amber water when he was done.

Sango watched Kuranosuke, surprising herself when in her mind she began to disagree with his words. What right did this spoiled prince have to criticize her and Miroku? They had made a mistake, yes, but that didn't mean she allowed Miroku to use her—she was just as guilty. And though Miroku had left her, she had left him too.

Sango felt a realization coming on.

Yes, it was true Miroku had betrayed her at a time when she was her weakest, but he had come begging for her forgiveness. He had been the one to want to follow her when he could have just as easily gone his own way. Though he had never said the words, maybe he—

"You must stay here with me Sango," Kuranosuke was saying.

"Wh—what?"

"I've offered you my hand in marriage before, and now I offer it again. If you marry me, I assure you I'll have _his_ child cared for, and you'll never have to worry for another thing as long as you live." His eyes slowly traveled to the bandage on her arm. "You will never be put in harm's way again either."

Sango mulled the idea over in her mind, and for a half second thought it might not be such a bad idea. _No, no. This won't work at all. I would be miserable without Miroku. I may be very wrong in this, but I can not forsake Miroku—if there is the slightest chance he cares for me the way I care for him, I—I will not leave him until I know._

"My Lord, you are very generous in your offer—"

"Then it is settled! We can be married immediately, there is no need to wait!" He had leaped to his feet, and somehow—Sango herself was surprised at his speed—gathered her in his arms. One hand pressed firmly on her back, the other pushed her head into his chest.

Sango was shocked, but quickly regained herself. Her hands twitched in irritation.

Kuranosuke, as always, remained oblivious.

"Once the child is born, we will send him away—I promise he will have the best care, but he cannot stay here—you understand. When we have children of our own and it is less suspicious, we can bring him back. Then when—"

Sango finally managed to get the hold she needed to shove the prince away.

"No, NO, NO!" She found herself yelling, covering her ears at the sound of her own hormone and stress produced screech. "No! I am with Miroku, and I don't care what you can offer us, but I have chosen to stay with him. You do not know or understand our situation, and you will not give me time to speak for myself so I can explain it to you."

Kuranosuke was for once silent, looking at her as though she were a stranger who had forcefully entered his rooms. Horror and surprise were clearly written on his face. Sango sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was clear she was treading a very fine line with the man who had given them shelter for the night.

"Kuranosuke, I am sorry," she hung her head in a sign of humility, "But I cannot accept your offer. I understand I am risking a lot, but so is Miroku. Please understand I am happy with my decision."

The prince only nodded.

"I thank you once more for your kindness, my lord. We will be leaving early in the morning."

He shrugged his shoulders, and Sango moved toward the door, her head still down. Just as she was passing Kuranosuke however, his had shot out, halting her. Looking questioningly into his eyes, she saw the sadness there, but also the acceptance.

"You will always have a place here Sango. If—if he can't take care of you, you will always have a place with me."

Sango nodded, "Thank you," before she disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He had not gone far when he heard voices. Not wanting to disturb anyone or make his presence known, Miroku quickly ducked into the shadows of the palaces veranda. There, close to the sliding doors covered only in rice paper, he could hear the voices more clearly. It had not been his intent—he had only been trying to avoid notice—but now he could make out the voices of Kuranosuke and Sango.

"So its true? You are his wife and you carry his child?"

There was a pause in which Miroku prayed Sango would affirm what he had said.

"I carry his child, but we are not married as yet. I suppose he did lie about that," she spoke at last, her voice small and sad. Miroku grimaced. She would rather lose face before this prince than say she was his wife.

_She might just want to be honest. _A tiny voice in his head said.

_But we both know it means it because she doesn't want you. Given the chance, she'll jump right in that prince's arms._

Miroku turned his attention back to the couple inside the palace just in time to here Kuranosuke propose a second time.

"I've offered you my hand in marriage before, and now I offer it again. If you marry me, I assure you I'll have _his_ child cared for, and you'll never have to worry for another thing as long as you live."

The world went black. Darkness so deep and smothering he could not feel the ground beneath his feet of the air he was dragging more and more rapidly into his lungs. His instincts told him to run to Sango and get her as far away from the prince as he could, but something stopped him.

He hadn't heard Sango's answer yet.

"My Lord, you are very generous in your offer—"

It was too much.

Gripping his staff as though it was his life line, he stood shakily, trying to move away if for no other reason than to escape the prince's cries of joy.

He had to get out of there; the thought of staying a moment longer sickened him. Yes, he was relieved that Sango had done the right thing and she and the child would be care for, but he did not want to be there when she came to tell him their happy news.

**A/N: Oyo! Cliffhanger. Ok, I had more planned for this, but wanted to get something out there so you guys didn't think I'm dead. School has been HELL for the past month, so I haven't been doing much writing. Let me rephrase that. I haven't been doing fun writing, but I have been writing for class every-fucking-day.**

**I'll try to post the next update soon, but (and I hate to do this) its going to depend on the reviews I get. If you want to read my other fics (like "Better Things than You") more, then don't review this. I'm at the point that I'll write on first what people are reading more. This fic only has about 100 hits so far, so its not a high priority at the moment, but that could change. Next chapter will be happier, though. Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions. I do not gain financially from this creation.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Thanks for being patient with me, I had to get through my finals' haze, but now I have a few weeks for myself. This fic only has a few chapters to go, so I really hope to get it done.**

**Chapter 3**

"What are you doing?"

Sango's words cut through his frantic sorting, freezing his packing. Even though she was going to be living with a prince Miroku didn't want to take the things she might need. The wet contents of their bags were spread out over the floor and Miroku was trying to stuff what he could back into his own bag as quickly as possible.

Miroku found he could only stare up at Sango, surprised to see her at all since he did not think he would ever see her again.

She was looking down at him with the strangest look in her eyes—he could tell she was angry, but there was also a sadness about her, and something even darker and hidden he could not begin to make out. "What are you doing?" She repeated softly, loosing some of her wrath. Her body sagged a little, her belly more obvious in the thin kimono with her slump.

"What the hell does it look like?" Miroku growled. He did not want to sound angry, but he knew as well as Sango that anger was exactly the impression he was giving off. He could read Sango's response ever so clearly and he knew the pain she felt was similar to his own.

"I know what _looks_ like, but I don't understand. Can't you give me an explanation, Miroku?" Sango demanded, her and on her hip.

Meanwhile, Miroku was stuffing clothes into the bad, nabbing up a sackcloth or two that contained food as well as one of their water bottles. Nimbly he stood, slinging the bag over his back, heading toward the door.

"This is for the best and you know it," Miroku muttered, pushing past her to get out of the suddenly stifling room.

Sango let him by, but followed him, wrapping her arms around her chest tightly.

Miroku tried to walk faster but he could hear her quiet foot falls following closely behind him no matter how fast he moved. It was getting to the point where he was going to have to start running if he wanted to lose her.

Scurrying across the courtyard in the moonlight, he ignored the guards who were staring at him and Sango curiously.

They were closing in on the gate when Miroku stopped. He whirled around to face Sango, his eyes blazing.

_I am going to tell her what is best for her._

_I am going to congratulate her._

_I am going to wish her well with our child._

But all that came out of his mouth was a whiny, "Why are you following me?!"

Sango stopped, frozen in her place. He could read her expression, but there was a gleam in her eyes that made him uncomfortable.

Avoiding his question, Sango went straight to her point. "So what now? You found a place to ditch me and you're just going to leave?" She pulled her dress around her little tighter, shivering in the night air.

Shaking his head violently Miroku tried to remove the idea from his head. He was not abandoning her! If anything she was leaving him, and now she wanted him to just hang around? "Abandon you, Sango, really?" As Miroku spoke, he turned back toward the gate readying for flight.

"You have your bags packed and you're leaving in the middle of the night. After telling me you would be there for the baby, I don't see how that's not abandonment!" Sango yelled, feeling very angry at the moment. She lunged forward, and latched onto his pack, trying to pull it to her to keep him there. He was not just going to leave her now—not when she was ready to fight for him.

A tiny voice in her head hissed that she should just let him go, he clearly had changed his mind, but another voice wanted to know—at the very least—why he chose now of all times to leave. Something wasn't right.

Miroku himself was seething. He turned back to face her and exploded, "You don't need me to take care of the child! Not when you have a spoiled prince to give you whatever you want!" It hurt so much to say the words, to reveal the personal hurt. So much for being noble.

Sango stared at him blankly before her fact twisted with confusion. "What?"

Miroku decided it might be best to just come clean, "I was walking when you were taking to Kuranosuke. I heard everything." He spoke quietly, looking down so he would not have to see her face when she told him he might as well go on without her.

"Everything?" Sango said, quietly. Her face flushed at thought of Miroku hearing the words she had spoken earlier. _What was I thinking? I want him t know how I feel, but not like this!_

"Yes, _everything_. I think its great he's willing to take you and the baby in." Miroku kept his head bowed, but he could not stop himself from peeking up at her through his bangs.

Sango's head was spinning.

She could see Miroku looking at her, waiting to for her say anything, even if he thought she thought he was staring at the ground.

What was he talking about?

"Kur-Kuranosuke did say that, but…" she was stuck and very confused. _Maybe he left when he thought I was going to say yes to_ _Kuranosuke? Though why anyone would be so stupid to leave _then_, I don't know. _"Is th—that all you heard?"

Miroku was shocked by the question. By the fluttering of hope that appeared in Sango's voice. He snapped, jerking his head up to glare fully in her eyes, "Besides you sucking face with _His Royal Highness_? No, I'm afraid I missed that." He spat at her bitterly.

Miroku felt the darkness he had felt before closing in on him, wrapping around him like a thick wet blanket. He was suffocating in the need to both be near Sango and the urge to run as far away from her before she had a chance to destroy him herself with her rebuke.

Again, Sango found herself staring at him blankly.

Then she had a realization.

He was jealous. Very, very jealous.

Since she had met Miroku, there had only been a few times when Sango had thought Miroku was jealous because another man was making a move on her. Each and every time, he had looked somber and passive, pale and pretty much indifferent. She had always believed Miroku showed jealousy by relaxing, giving up, pushing the thing he coveted away with minimal emotional strain on his own being. In the past she could not blame him as death had always loomed over him. That was why he had run from her in the first place, wasn't it?.

But now she could tell he was struggling with the old habit of just letting her go and the new found truth that he did not have to.

Gathering her strength, Sango knew what she had to say if she wanted to have the smallest chance of keeping him near.

"Kuranosuke has never been good with the word 'no,'" Sango reached out for his hand. Miroku flinched at the gesture, but in the end he let her thin and calloused fingers curve around his own. "I refuse to marry a man I do not love and would rather walk alone."

"Sango—I…." He tried to speak, but the words failed him. Instead, Miroku could only look down at the ground as he prayed her words meant what he wanted them to mean.

She knew he could say anything in that moment, and the old fear that he was not in love with her flared. She did not think she could bear him telling her _that_ in words so she gave him the easy out. "Come back with me, Miroku. We have a long way to travel tomorrow." Gripping his hand a little more, Sango attempted to lead him to their room, but he stopped her.

"Sango—"

"You don't have say anything, its alright," she stopped him. _As long as he didn't say it, things could stay the way they had been._

"No, its not _alright_," Miroku growled. "First, do you mean to say you're not staying here with Kuranosuke?" There were just things he had to have clear, no matter how dense it made him look.

A faint smile appeared on Sango's face, but otherwise she remained unreadable. "You and I are leaving tomorrow, and as far as I'm concerned, I'll never be seeing Kuranosuke again. I'm certainly not marrying him."

Miroku was speechless. Something like the darkness that had clouded his vision before was working on his mind now, but it was more thrilling and made him oh so dizzy. Its affect was the same as the despair—to make him mindless and blind—but he could now taste hope on his tongue.

"Miroku?" Sango's worried voice cut through his thoughts. She was looking at him and he knew she was expecting him to say something.

"So does this—what does _this_ mean?" He managed to get out after a moment to collect his thoughts.

Sango blushed. "I'm not asking to come me just because you are the father of my child," she sucked in a quick breath to give strength. "I want you with me. I—I think we'll be happy together." Her eyes dropped to the ground, and she could not say the words she really wanted to say. "That is if you still want to go with me—please, don't feel obligated. The choice has always been yours Miroku. I just wanted you to know that and that—that if I had to chose anyone to be with me, it would be you."

_Not exactly what I was going for, but I think he got the idea…_ Sango breathed out a sigh of relief as Miroku's face had relaxed. He was looking happy for the first time in a long time.

Miroku wanted to tell her how he _really _felt, but since she had not said the words exactly herself, the words failed him. "Sango, thank you. You took the words out of my mouth."

Sango couldn't help dragging Miroku to her, hugging him tightly in the moonlight.

She pulled away after a long while, and clasping his hand, pulling him back to their room.

They still had a long way to go, but they finally seemed to be on the right path.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't as much as a downer as the others. See? I said it would happier. Just so you know, this is not yet the end. They still have to get to the youkai exterminator village, so I'm thinking 2-3 chapters to go.

**Since it is not the shitty, soul crushing part of the semester, I'm still on alternating fics for updates, so those of you who read my other stuff, up next is "Marriage of Convenience." I have a small start on the chapter and a quasi outline. Wish me luck.**


End file.
